Mirrored Brothers, Book 2: Unleash The Demon
by Adventurez time
Summary: When I get transported to Gumball Watterson's dimension, I have to move on with Finn's death, but then one day, Carrie the ghost presents me with Finn's demon sword, and that is when trouble starts: the demon escapes the sword and now running all over anwhile, rumors of a monster underground Elmore City persist as Xavier continues his search...
1. Signs Of A Monster

**Here is the edited version Chapter 1 for Strange Clouds, enjoy!**

**Somewhere outside Elmore Town, USA...**

This factory, formerly known for its massive production of nuclear warfare, now lay in ruins, large pieces of rock scattered around. Dust and smog floated in the air, making the light of the sun dispersed unevenly in all directions. Some debris of warheads littered the ground, but one thing strange was that they had sharp teeth-like marks on them, like they were chewed into by something large...

A military soldier wearing a radiation-protective mask guarding the place was walking around, making sure no one crossed into the quarantined zone, for it was surrounded by fences of barb wire. After a few hours of guarding, he decided to dreamily just check out the area, just to while away his time, at least until he was called back for duty from the sergeant. Thus, he cut out a hole in one of the barb fences and crawled through it. He then got up and walked, but after a few steps he suddenly tripped and fell on his side. Annoyed by his carelessness, he got up and was about to keep walking when he saw something disturbing..

It was a large ditch, but no ordinary one, for this was triangular and slightly rounded at the sides, and had three pointy-like large triangles, no thicker than a pencil, but larger than the average human's height. The soldier, wanting to make sure he was not seeing things, walked around the ditch for a few minutes.

"Holy shit...it can't be...no.."

What he saw was a giant footprint, slightly larger than a T-Rex's. He then took out his walkie-talkie. "Sir?"

'Yes, Gary, what is it?"

"I found something, something big!"

"Well, what is it?"

"A monster's footprint."

**Gumball's P.O.V**

As I lay on my couch in my parent's house, eating my popcorn with Darwin, the talking and walking fish, we turned on the TV and this news came on:

_There have been reports of a monster's footprint in Retro Nuclear Factory and Co, one of the former nuclear producers for USA in World War 2. A soldier, who is now in detention for not focusing on his duty, crawled into there and found it. After studies on the quarantined area by scientists, it turns out ,the footprints run down all the way from there to somewhere near the Pacific Ocean. The military says it will continue to investigate the footprints to get more information, but they suspect a monster was the reason why this nuclear factory was destroyed in 1943, which we all know is not true because-_

I quickly grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. My eyes were wide open, stunned by the news. I turned to my brother and asked, "Do you think that a monster is now crawling the Earth, at this very moment, waiting to spring up at anytime?" As Darwin was about to speak, a knock on the door was heard. We walked to the door, and in front of us was Mr Small, who was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, and Marceline, who wore a red singlet and blue jeans. Between the two of them was an orange-haired man, his eyes closed and his clothes torn.

_Michael Reeves..._

"Please, help him! He was found in the drain and now, he is unconscious!" Marceline cried. We then led the two visitors into our house and laid Michael on the couch. Darwin checked his forehead for fever. "He's fine, he'll live. Now tell me, Mr Small and Marceline, why are you here?"


	2. Both Of Us

**Mr Small's P.O.V**

After putting Michael on the couch, we went to the dining table to talk about what had been happening to us. I told everyone that I had acquired a talent for music, and how I found Marceline. "I found her because she visited me at Elmore High School while I was eating my lunch, saying she needed a listener to talk to after she had lost her boyfriend, Finn. The two of us then became friends."

Marceline, at my sentence, floated to the window nearby and sighed. Outside, the sun was shining on the grass patch of the Wattersons' house, the grass forming short shadows. Fluffy white clouds drifted in the blue sky. The scenery was so beautiful. I walked over to the raven-haired girl and stood beside her, trying to resist the temptation of hugging her. "Oh Finn...where are you?" She then started to sing:

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

I felt the urge to sing to help Marceline continue the song, so:

_Ever thought about losing it  
When your money's all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence_

_Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness_

_And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look,  
And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost?  
Does it even really matter?  
Cause if life is an uphill battle  
We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder  
In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle  
Why so shallow? I'm just asking  
What's the pattern to the madness_

Everybody ain't a number one draft pick  
Most of us ain't hollywood actors  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all could ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of y'all

Gumball and Darwin looked at us with shock, amazed by our voice. "Awesome! Continue, guys!"

Marceline:

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Me:_

_I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle  
You just wanna live, but everything so low  
That you could drown in a puddle  
That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one's ever spoke for us  
To every single time that they play this song  
You can say that that's what Stevie Small wrote for us  
When the tides get too high  
And the sea up underneath get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds  
Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us  
But we still stand tall with our shoulders up  
And even though we always against the odds  
These are the things that've molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us_

_Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up  
Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint  
Than build it from the ground up, hey  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day, we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From Stevie Small, to all of y'all_

Marceline:

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us  
Oohhh, oohh [4x]_

After that, all of a sudden, Marceline started to sob. We all were silenced. Tears started to flow down her cheeks, and she went on her knees and bowed her head. I felt sorry for her, so I wrapped my arms around her chest, putting my head on her shoulder. "It's okay, Finn will come back, he-" My sentence was interrupted by Marceline's lips on my mouth, pressing my head towards her with her arms. I blushed, tasting salty tears on my tongue.

**Xavier's P.O.V**

"My king, you might want to see this." I was at the old Elmore Nuclear Factory, inspecting the scene with some of my soldiers after we had heard about a giant footprint being found in Elmore City. Destroying Ooo was not enough to satisfy my revenge on Christianity for ruining my childhood. The soldier showed me a radiation detector. and I could see the graph line going up and down vigorously. I grinned. "Apollyon was definitely here...the radiation levels are unstable. Now we just have to get somebody with immense power to lure it to us..."

**Xavier looks confident that he will get his hands on the monster, but can he? And is Mr Small in love with Marceline?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Life is an Arena

**Michael's P.O.V**

The corridor of the school was surprisingly quiet, except for the sound of Miss Simian's voice of teaching and pointing to the board, which was accompanied by the occasional scolding of a pupil that misbehaved. Around me were the white cement walls and ceiling and red metal lockers that had hardly any signs of change on them, since the time it was founded. Wooden doors that led to other classrooms or After-School-Activity venues were placed far away from the classroom, either on the opposite side or behind the corner. I was wearing my blue shirt with graffiti designs on it and my red jeans, my sword placed in a leather scabbard strapped on my shoulder, leaning against the wall near the classroom and tapping my leg impatiently. A few minutes ago, I was called by someone named Carrie Kruger at the Wattersons' house, telling me that she had something urgent to talk about. She told me to wait for her outside where Miss Simian was teaching.

I could not believe my life could get any worse. I have an angel of death to deal with and a brother who is bent on destroying every dimension. Every day is a living hell for me- Azrael would try to persuade me to free him from my body and give me all sorts of lame reasons why, most of them to condemn me. And there was another thing that still buzzed in my head like an annoying fly-_Apollyon..._

I still could not understand what was Finn trying to tell me when he mentioned that word before he died and God transported everyone of my friends and the Believers to other dimensions. I remember that name from somewhere in the Bible, yes, of course, in the book of Revelation, it says:

_"They had as king over them the angel of the Abyss, whose name in Hebrew is Abaddon and in Greek is Apollyon (that is, Destroyer)."_

I know that Apollyon is an angel of destruction, but still, I wondered, was Finn trying to say that this angel is already existent somewhere? Suddenly, the bell rang and the door burst open, flowing out with different pupils...

"Hey Mikey, sup?" Alan exclaimed.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir!" Bobert said formally.

And all sorts of other compliments, even from Gumball and Darwin. The last one to come out was a white ghost with an elephant bow-no, more of a skull with wings- on her hair that covered her left eye. Her eyebrows were sloped down, as though she was angry. "And you are?"

"Carrie. Nice to meet you,Michael Reeves." We shook hands, and it was strangely very cold but smooth, and I wondered how her hand was not crushed by my obviously larger hand. "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

_Some time later..._

Her house was seriously creepy. It had two circled windows at the top and it was like a mansion that came out of a horror movie...ughh.

Many square windows dotted the house and it had no light at all apart from the stars that dotted the night sky. Despite my fear and disgust, I took Carrie's hand. "You ready?"

I nodded vigorously, and the surroundings from outside were starting to fade away. I tightly shut my eyes, wondering where would I be next.

I then heard Carrie's laughter. "You seriously are scared? A hero? Ha! Unbelievable!" I opened my eyes at this and glared at her with contempt. Okay, I was afraid, but I did not even know it was not scary! Anyway, I was in Carrie's room. It looked quite large, and I saw it had a simple bed, a desk with a computer, and wide selection of shoes that were never really used, so I wondered why she needed them for. There were no light bulbs except for a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The ghost floated over to a treasure chest placed at a corner of her room. She opened it and in her hands was the most familiar sword that I had known for years..

_Finn's demon blood sword.._

"Here, Finn's spirit told me to give you this before he died, so that-" She accidentally dropped the sword and it landed on the ancient wooden floor with a thud. A red smoke started to rise from the sword, and a large horned demon emerged from the smoke,and it had black skin and large emerald green eyes. It had a curved tail and a thin structure, making it look as if it was starved for many years. His muscular arms pointed in my direction.

**"YOU. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU ARE AZRAEL, THE ANGEL OF DEATH. GUESS WHAT, FOOL, I HAVE COME BACK TO TAKE MY REVENGE FOR BEING IMPRISONED IN THAT SWORD FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS! AND NOT EVEN GOD WILL STOP ME! ALL THOSE YEARS YOUR GOD SEALED ME UP IN THAT SWORD WILL BE PAID FOR IN BLOOD!"**

His large gaping mouth was filled with sharp teeth which resembled that of a shark. The blood in the sword then went into his chest, making him even larger than before and making his skin bright red. Carrie and I looked at him with shock, and he let out a deafening roar, before flying out through the window, shattering it.

"This is impossible. How could Kee-Oth escape? I just dropped the sword and didn't even chant!"

"Well, whatever he wants," I said, turning into Azrael.

She looked at me admiringly. "Wow...you are an angel with red wings and blue eyes...how did you..."

"...he will be stopped." I smiled confidently, clenching my fist.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

I was in Mr Small's office, talking to him about last night. "Sheesh, the public is really demanding answers right now from the Government of USA about why their electric supply was cut off and their glass items destroyed. They will not even bother one bit to listen to their denials of anything that happened," Mr Small muttered, lighting up a cigarette with a black lighter, grey wisps of smoke rising from his lips. His office now had a new touch to it. Instead of the usual stuff, he pasted large posters of rock guitars near his window and near his desk. On his desk was a wooden picture frame having Marceline's photo of her in her red singlet and blue jeans, playing her axe base.I sighed. "You know, I just can't admit my feelings to Penny, Steve. No matter how hard I try, I always blow it."

"Well, Gumball, life isn't sometimes what it seems. It's full of hustles, like an just gotta believe in yourself and face those challenges head-on, like a man. It's hard to accept it sometimes, like Michael said, the flesh is really overpowering and it is your choice whether to face up to your diffculties or not."

(_Piano music starts to play in the room, Gumball starts to sing)_

_[Hook] If anybody feeling fresh in the building  
Take your hand, hold it high to the ceiling right now  
And say, damn, I'm killing them, damn I'm killing them  
I know they feeling me now_

And if you too fresh in the building  
Take your hand, hold it high to the ceiling right now  
And say damn I'm killing them, damn I'm killing them  
I know they feeling me now

(_Tempo increases, and Mr Small thumps his fist on the desk, singing)_

_ And I'm still here with a lifestyle you would kill for  
Still here with the same shoes that I had on from the get-go_

_ Straight out Elmore, for any of y'all that didn't know_

_ And I'm never that hard to find because 420 is my zip code_

_ But back then couldn't get dro 'cause back then I was this broke  
That's why I got so many hustles, bro man from the fifth floor  
What would you do in the middle of the winter  
When the sun goes down and it gets cold_

_ Growing up in a house with no stove, no doors  
No walls, no windows and my brother was always fresher  
I would go to school in his clothes when I did go  
So that's why now this the type of life that I live for_

_ Coming up as a youngin', man some nights I would vomit  
I would throw up on myself 'cause I was so sick to my stomach  
Now I'm the shit, fix the plumbing, feel with my y'all, I'm this close  
Spent my whole life chasing chips, where's Nabisco_

My past memories, I miss those  
Hey, all I can say is you get what you wish for

_Gumball: [Hook]_

_ I'm fresh off my pit-stop, flow airtight with no Ziploc  
Get s*** pop when my s*** drop, no hip hop, this Tip hop  
I'm back, standing at the tip top where I belong, it won't be long  
'Til you hear me on a Mr Small song, some chick getting my skeet on_

To touch the sole of my feet, G you gon' have to get your reach on  
I'm up all the way high, all the way fly on the ground and I'm off the radar  
Blood money, Jesus got killers paid off with it all  
I got the juice, could you place a call and we place a call to who place a call

Don't get your part and not too hard, I disregard what you say  
Back up the trunk and pass the buck, here's where I'm stopping today  
Got swag all on me, homie, can't wipe it away, we too ill, ill  
That's how we got arenas, domes and stadiums filled, how you feel

___ [Hook]_

___Mr Small: And I'm still here with a black whip full of talents  
And I'm still here with the same team, haters, stay down  
Still here for the east side, ain't a thing change but the bank account  
Hands high when I come 'round 'cause I'm killing this s*** hater, hands down_

And I go hard, my passport's like a postcard  
Give a damn if I'm solo, I'll go toe to toe with your whole squad  
With the soul of a soldier but even still I don't want no parts  
And you haters with no hearts, you all need to shut up

I'm thrown off for the most part, a young dog with an old bark  
Flow dumb but I'm so smart, I compose art, call me Mozart  
My nightlife's like a soap opera with two chicks like it's Noah's ark  
They got nice dresses with no bras with good bodies like, oh god

From a poor child to on top like a mohawk  
But I always knew I'd go far like a gas truck with no park  
So no applause, hold the applause  
Just put your hand up if you know the song

___ [Hook]_

"Well, that was great..." I said, panting for breath as the chorus needed a change of tone near the end. Mr Small nodded in agreement. Now I feel really confident of proposing to Penny, I just have to ignore my own problems and fears and haters. Just...don't give a damn about them. Well, Steve, your song has really inspired me. In fact, I have no idea on what to sing. It just came to my mind all of a sudden. I thanked Small, then ran out the door to find my love.

**Xavier's P.O.V**

I was on the cliff of a mountain that looked over he entire city of Elmore. The sun was just setting, and I just stood there in my purple shirt and black jeans, my red cape flying in he direction of the wind. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air, letting it travel into my nostrils. As I stood there looking at the sun, I wondered if Mike was really right about God. Maybe, yes...but..

_He is just a traitor, you idiot. He wants to distract you from our aim: spread the word that Satan is law. God is a liar. He took away your friends, your admirers..everything you so deeply loved, and gave the good things you had to Michael. Don't get distracted, Xavier..._

_"_AAAGH..I don't know who to believe anymore!" I then stamped my left foot on the ground, cracking the stone beneath.

"So, you're in a dilemma: God or Satan. Don't you know how long Michael has been longing to get our family united again?" I turned around and saw a person with a brown robe covering her body, face covered with a hood. Long, orange hair blew out of the hidden face, and I instantly knew who was speaking. "What would you know about Mike and me? We are not brothers anymore! He got everything he wanted and I GOT MINE GIVEN TO THAT SON OF A BITCH! Just when I was enjoying myself, everything swept away from me, leaving me all alone!" I covered my eyes and sobbed.

Helen sighed. "You know yourself...you really love Michael. I loved him too, but our relationship turned out to be something more than just being part of the family..." She put a hand to her chest. "I was in love with him, and he also had feelings for me too. But...he's been gone for too long, and probably he has found another love." I laughed. What thing such as love would bond us back together again? Nothing will get us back together, NOTHING! "Most of all, because of your hatred, many people have turned against you: Ishmael has gathered some of the Believers back together and now preparing for war against you, and Flame Princess told me that she would get revenge on you for killing her love, Finn. You have to understand, brother, now is not the time to kill people for your own belief." She put a hand on my shoulder. " It's time to repent. Does Satan bring you true happiness? Does it bring you peace if you convince people to believe in Satan?" Anger boiled within like a fire being kindled in a stove, the sparks started to fly, and tongues of fire rose high. "ENOUGH!" I shoved her hand off my shoulder. "Leave me now, woman! Don't go tell me anymore shit about this and that! God is a liar and will always be!"

Helen started to walk down the cliff, but not before saying," You reap what you sow, Xavier." When she was gone, I broke into tears. "_Why is this happening to me?"_

**Looks like Kee-Oth has escaped the demon sword and now is running across Elmore. Will Michael seal him back in time to find out why Finn gave him the sword? And will Xavier change his mind and unite his family back together?**

**Song sang by Gumball and Mr Small: Arena by B.O.B feat Chris Brown an T.I**


	4. A Mysterious Star

**Marceline's P.O.V**

The night sky was gloomy when we got to the old Elmore Nuclear Factory. Actually, I might as well be honest: the factory had been reduced to nothing but debris-metal scraps, nuclear rockets that were now broken and wedged into the ground. It brought back painful memories of the Great Mushroom War that happened in my dimension. Pb and I were trying to find any clues that might lead us to finding some random dude named Apollyon, the angel of destruction, which I assume was pretty destroyed himself as the cities he wiped out. Strangely, the stars looked blur and shimmered when I looked up in the sky, as if it was struggling to keep the light shining. It was strange. This, I knew, was no ordinary place. Something big had been here, and as far as I could see, this was no coincidence. I was not hoping for this: already Xavier had destroyed the dimension I called home and killed my friend, Finn. Now, we have to find some guy that is powerful enough to destroy everything, and will stop at nothing, at least before Michael's God comes and judges the whole world for every deed they have done. Well, I just hope that this God, if he exists, can remove all our problems and put an end to this new evil that threatens our destinies. But for now, we just have to keep trying to look for a solution to find out on our new threat.

"Hey P-Bubs, there are some spike-like fences blocking our way. What is it?"

Princess Bubblegum, wearing her lab coat, took out a small object that looked like a pen. "These fences are barb wire, Marceline. They are made of metal and have electricity flowing through them.. The spikes are to keep intruders from climbing over. But I know how to go through these..." Using her 'pen', she pointed it at the fence and pressed a button fitted on its side. A red beam of light shot out from the tip, and it melted a hole in the fence big enough for either of us to go through.

When we were finally inside, I felt as if I had walked into another world. The stars were no longer in the night sky, and my vision of above was blocked by a thick layer of dust in the air. All I could see were the ruins left behind. "The factory workers blew up every single nuclear rocket when Apollyon attacked here as a last resort to kill it. Thus, that is why Apollyon's presence here affected the laws of Science, and it is shown clearly when the sky is blocked by dust the moment you step in here, But at least you can see what is in front and behind you, that's for sure."

Wow, Bubblegum, you sure know a lot about Science. But my thoughts were interrupted when the candy princess said that we needed to split up to find clues more efficiently. Before I could bid her goodbye, she had already disappeared. _Sigh..looks I will never tell her how much she means to me.._

Because I had no idea how to search for clues, I just bent down at every single piece of debris I saw as I strolled around. The strangest thing I saw was that the missiles had wide bite marks imprinted on them, and they had jagged marks on them. Looks like Apollyon needs sharp teeth to chew, but why would he even bother to eat a missile? It was so strange...

I could imagine the sounds of panic and terror the factory workers experienced just before they died- bullets flying, men running for their lives, the groaning of those wounded, and finally, a flash of light. Suddenly, I felt my leg being tugged at and I fell on the ground onto my knees. "Ow..." I stood up, looking at my bruised knees when I saw a trapdoor in the ground, metal knockers that were connected to the mouth of metal...demons that had sharp teeth and curved horns. But the weirdest thing was that there was a purple six-pointed star painted on the left wooden door. It was made up of two equilateral triangles, one upside down, the other facing upwards. Now, I am not a religious expert. but this star was no ordinary star, it was..

"AAAAAAAGH! Marceline!" Without any hesitation, I floated in the direction of where my friend's voice came from, but when I arrived there, I saw a horned silhouette flying into the sky above with its gigantic wings, carrying a long-haired girl. It went through the layer of dust.

After I was out of the area, I took out my mobile phone and called Michael.

"Yes?"

"Michael, I have a problem. Peebles has been kidnapped by some flying person with horns."

Silence.

"Oh no...this is not good. Not now, I should have found him earlier! Hang on, I'm coming. Where are you?"

"The Elmore Nuclear Factory," I replied.

He hung up, leaving me sobbing. _Pb, don't go away now. I need you. You were my friend, but more than just a friend. I really hope you survive-_

Maybe it is time I trusted God and stopped worrying. Alright God, if you are there, please hear me: my friend has been kidnapped and I have no idea where she is. So, I pray that you keep her safe until I see her again. Please, let her be alright. She has been my friend for so long, I cannot afford to lose her. I hope you heard me, and now, it is in your hands.

**Gumball's P.O.V(The Next Day)**

"Darwin, look at this history book I found." I exclaimed, before I was hushed to silence by the librarian. Shelves taller than me lined the library, adorned with wood markings and lines. There were so many books on the shelves, all in different colors. An air-conditioner drummed as it blew out wind. To be frankly honest, Elmore School Library was where I felt at peace. Everyone was engrossed in their books, faces buried in the pages. Its like everybody was reflecting on their lives, through words of people, real and fictional.

When we both found seats to read, I placed a purple book on the table, titled:

**DARK SECRETS OF AMERICA IN WWII:**

** DESTRUCTION OF ELMORE NUCLEAR FACTORY,**

** 28TH JANUARY,1942**

** mizterbrwn**

"What's so interesting about that?" Darwin asked, puzzled. I shrugged, explaining to him that some random person during recess named Helen passed me the book while eating lunch at the canteen. "She told me to read it, for some reason. But why? I got a bad feeling about this, Darwin..." Fueled by curiosity, I flipped open the book.

As we read through the book, it turns out that the factory was built in 24th February, 1899, towards the end of the 19th problem, though...there WERE NO DISCOVERIES OF NUCLEAR ENERGY! Through the years, it has been secretly producing nuclear warfare, and it turns out that it captured interest in World War One by Europe, mainly by Woodrow Wilson, Allied Leader of the United States._ That's strange...the nuclear industry, according to my history textbook, hadn't been invented yet. Could this mean..?_

The book continued towards World War Two, the period the book was centered on: but for what purpose?

America, according to my history textbook, was already in a critical state: Pearl Harbor was already bombed by the Japanese, and it also bombed many of its war ships, like the USS Arizona. At that time Japan and the United States had renounced their treaty to end the civil war in China. So what did the Americans do? They turned their attention to the factory to make nukes for them, but unfortunately, the factory was destroyed due to...unbelievable circumstances. The workers, as a result, had to detonate all their nuclear rockets to get rid of this threat, causing its destruction. There was a picture at the back of the book, showing a grainy picture of a gargantuan creature. I could make out two wings, which I guessed must be longer than a Boeing 747. It was tilting its hidden face into the air..while standing up on two thick legs that looked even bigger than the buildings below. The outline of its face was like a..._reptile...__  
_

"Gumball, something is wrong here...this creature...it looks big...what is it?"

I looked at the back of the book, hoping to find more, and there it was, written in purple words:

**APOLLYON, ANGEL OF DESTRUCTION, SERVANT OF SATAN****  
**

** ALL GLORY TO HIM FOREVERMORE**

** ONE DAY, HE WILL WIPE OUT THE NAME OF THAT FAKE JESUS CHRIST **

"Gumball and Darwin Watterson! What are you two doing? It's already end of school! And what book are you reading?!" We were scared out of our skin, and then turned around to see Mr Brown, his hands on his hips. We then took the book and hurried out. As I looked one last time at the principal, he looked very eager to get us out, a sly grin on his face...

I had so many questions running through my head:

_Who was mizterbrawn?_

_Who was Helen, and what was her purpose of giving me that book?_

_Is this Apollyon guy still out there somewhere?_

_Has everything I was taught about in history wrong, and there are secrets in the events?_

_Does the nuclear power plant have secrets we don't understand?_

_Who created it?_

Darwin and I walked out of the school, still confused at what we had just read.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled violently, and everything started to be a blur. When I regained my senses, I saw that every car had halted to a stop, and their headlights were off. Drivers in the cars cursed about their misfortune. And most amazing of all, all lights from nearby buildings had turned off. Good thing the sun is still up. Otherwise, we would be lost in darkness.

Ok, now I got a feeling this was not something that happens everyday...something is causing all this, but what?


	5. Mark Of Cain

**Michael's P.O.V(this is after Gumball was given the book by Helen)****  
**

"Look Gumball, Marceline just called me to the Elmore Nuclear Factory because she said she saw Kee-Oth,so I can't help you now." I was at the door of Gumball's house, the moonlight shining through the door. Almost the entire town was asleep, with barely any light in the surroundings except from the street lamps and television sets from those who were still awake. Gumball was standing near the door, his body blocking the way into his house."But dude, you gotta believe me: your sister Helen gave me a book on Apollyon, the same name you told us about."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS!" A pang of guilt hit me as I calmed myself down.I sighed and patted the blue cat's head. "Look, dude, I can't live on the past forever. Finn is dead and so is Helen. I need to move on, so that I can find out why did God give me Azrael even though he knew it would be a great responsibility on me. God is a mysterious guy...he gives people trials and tribulations to test their faith in him. And he also gave the world grace through his son Jesus. I need to know why I am here in life, but for now, I just don't know."

After we had bid each other goodbye, I took a moment to reflect on my life before going to the factory. I looked at the stars, glittering like jewels and lighting up the night sky. I thought of where Helen was, whether she was out there somewhere. She was my first girl friend when we first met. But then,our relationship became more than just being siblings...I could still remember her long, straight and smooth orange hair that reached down to her waist, her eyes, so enchanting, brown as a deer's fur. _  
_

(Piano music starts to play in the surroundings)

I sighed, and walking out of the shelter that covered the front of the house, I started to sing:

_Why did we go all the way?_

_What do we do,ohhh, when it rains?_

_When the sun dies and the stars fade from view  
Our love will remain real and true  
Through the distant and cold depths of space  
The radio sings our song, it's a love real and true_

I then started to think that maybe Helen was not worth thinking about, so I started to sing about my stress when thinking of her:

_Hold on, hold on, hold up Michael, what the hell you doin'?  
You can catch way more girls than the chick you lovin'  
You on top of your life, homie, man you a star  
You got real women, they love the dude that you are_

_They say you're like a superstar,except way much cooler  
You went to Ooo, you supposed to be with a fire chick  
You a player, huh, you wanna come around and save her  
Keep it trill, you lovin' her just as much as God himself_

_You mad ill, I knew you'd be the one to keep it real  
And I can't even lie girl, when I see y'all it gives me doubts  
And I'mma stand behind y'all because I know the way you love me  
Aye just do me this favor, give it time, time reveals_

(Helen,somewhere on the outskirts of Elmore, also starts to sing,thinking about Michael)

Helen:

_When the sun dies and the stars fade from view  
Our love will remain real and true  
Through the distant and cold depths of space  
The radio sings our song, it's a love real and true_

_We've been in the same place, for a long, long time  
If our hearts go the wrong way, I still know you're mine  
Should we even try to fight it?_

_If our hearts go the wrong way, I still know you're mine  
Should we even try to fight it?  
If our love is trapped in all ways  
I know that things been rough_

_But when you're by my side  
It's more than enough, yeah  
For us to make it through the test of time_

Michael:

_When the sun dies and the stars fade from view  
Our love will remain real and true  
Through the distant and cold depths of space  
The radio sings our song, it's a love real and true_

_Standin' in the middle of humility  
Can't nobody ever love you more than me  
Can't nobody never love you more than me  
If love is all you need, I'm all you'll ever need_

_I can never be scared of commitment  
I can prevail through life without bein' regretful  
I won't hold you for responsible for your mistakes_

_I hope you never forget me in your dreams  
I'm not predictin' anything, I'm just listenin'  
Congratulations, you made it, you coulda missed it_

_And I'm acceptin' your love to hold me  
And with all the mistakes I've made, you're still listenin'_

Helen and Michael:

_When the sun dies and the stars fade from view  
Our love will remain real and true  
Through the distant and cold depths of space  
The radio sings our song, it's a love real and true(it's true,ooh)_

Tears welled up in my eyes, falling down my cheeks like rivulets. My vision was blurred, just like my life: Why did God choose me to teach about him to everybody that had not received him into their lives yet, and why am I here?

"Michael, you may not know now, but through time and challenges, you will see why. For now, just keep believing that I am always with you, until the end of time. Even Xavier will find out why he is here also." Feeling strengthened by the Holy Spirit, I turned into Azrael and flew towards the direction of the old factory.

**Henry Detro's P.O.V**

There was a lot of confusion as my team were talking on phones, examining notes and running all over the place. My group was an organization outside Elmore City that aimed to stop the revival of Apollyon by trying to find Cain's descendant, who was part of this plan. Everyone was rushing with papers in their hands, trying to link history to get to their goal. Our organization was a few miles away from Elmore City, in a few trailers that housed computers, monitors and biblical and historical scripts, artifacts and anything related to achieving our aim.

The organization's name was ARK, founded by Trevor Harris, a friend and helper of John Wesley, the great missionary. Its original goal was to spread the word of God that the ark of the covenant of our forefathers has been fulfilled by Jesus Christ, hence the name ark. However, because of war, opposition and lack of supplies, its number decreased to only ten members today, compared to the thousands of converts that joined us many years ago when it first started. Now we are working in secret, still having faith in God, but now for humanity's survival.

And so far, no luck.

Everything source we had gathered from different parts of the world has been unreliable, even though we tried thinking out of the box and coming up with theories based on what we know about Cain's genealogy. The ten of us and I felt like giving up: maybe we are looking for something that is already extinct;gone, never to be heard of again.

A knock on the door of the trailer we were in was heard, silencing the noise. We all turned towards the door, at the far end of the trailer. I walked towards the door and before me stood a man with purple hair on his head, pointing straight up at the end while the rest was flat. A red shirt with grinning human skull was sewed onto it, along with a sword on top of the skull that had a snake curling on it. Red jeans were worn on his legs, covering them until the knees. Strangely, there was a cape attached to a small metal horned star clipped onto the the collar of his shirt...reminded me of Satanism.

"Yes, my good friend, how can I help you?" I asked patiently, despite being desperate to get back to work.

"Are you ARK? The organization that is trying to find Cain's descendant to prevent the revival of Apollyon?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Now this was weird. How in the world did he know of our goal? Well, never mind. Just answer his questions and get this thing over with. "Well, if you insist...yes,yes we are. Why?"

He started to laugh, lifting up his right leg and banging it on the rocky ground repeatedly. His eyes were starting to brim with tears, as I could see. Even his cape seemed to be laughing as it moved along to his movements. Frankly, I felt amused myself.

"Are you Christians really this stupid? Haven't you read the story of Cain? He got a curse mark imprinted on him by God for killing his brother, remember? The revival of Apollyon does not require the blood of Cain's descendant! It requires the blood of a _person with the mark of Cain_!" he said, after a few minutes which seemed like eternity.

My mouth dropped instantaneously. _So we were looking for the wrong thing!_

"Anyway," he continued," if you ever need me, call me at this number." He passed me a white card, and imprinted on it with black ink, was this:

** XAVIER REEVES**

** 6666666**

Below them was a symbol of an upside down with a snake crawling up the cross, with the words:

**CAIN, FOREVER CURSED.**

Before I could inquire of him further, he was gone when I had finished looking at the card. I then turned around to face my team mates, who looked awestruck with what was said outside.

"So,what do you think we should do?" my assistant Alice asked, a good -looking blonde in her early twenties.

I looked outside, and saw it was still dark outside, night filling the air. "Tomorrow, we all go in separate teams to everywhere in Elmore City. Keep your eyes peeled for anyone who has this mark, as shown on this card." I showed them all the symbol on the card, one by one.

As everybody went to their separate bunkers, I felt confident that the future of humanity was finally secure.

Still, I felt a dark feeling inside me as I looked at the card, because that man who gave this to me had a horned star...

_Where is he from, and how does he know us? Also, how is it that he knows so much about the mark of Cain?_

**So guys, this is my updated chapter. **

**Henry Detro is my new OC. He is a Christian, and also an ****archaeologist and scientist. He is a TAOWG OC.**

**The song used was 'Real and true' by Future feat Mr Hudson and Miley Cyrus.**


	6. Crusader For The Truth

**Michael's P.O.V**

I could not believe this. I took almost forever to walk to the Elmore Nuclear Factory, and it was now like 6pm in the evening. The ruins of the factory were in a large forest surrounding it, planted by the Government through the years. This forest was then connected to a highway connected to Elmore City, which was about 10 miles long. The sun was starting to set in the direction of Elmore, yellow streaks of light shining through the clouds drifting in the blue sky. _Sigh...this scenery is just so __picturesque, makes me think about why we are here or where we came from..._

The factory was now just a pile of cement and metal from the disaster in 1943, when the factory bombed all its nuclear missiles and warfare to destroy..._what?_ It was surrounded by fences of barb wire, and through the fence I could see a small part of the factory left, its windows half-shattered and cracks lining its cement. There was also a rectangular sign on one of the fences that had the words imprinted on it in bold black:'QUARANTINE ZONE, KEEP OUT'. Along with the words was a white human skulls with two crossbones below. _Man, what a dump. Wonder why Kee-Oth would kidnap Pb here._

"Been a while," Marceline said, floating a few metres away from me.

Her long raven hair flew in the wind, like a wave in the sea. A red cap was on her head, the front shadowing her face partially. She wore a red shirt with a skull impaled on a wooden stake. Blue jeans covered all the way to her ankles, and red Nike shoes completed her figure. Her eyes looked as if they were crying, as I could see that her eyes were bloodshot red. She floated over to me and put her arms around my neck, hugging my body to hers. "Wanna talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would. So where do we start?"

_Later..._

Inside the Q-Zone was shocking. The sky was replaced by a brown layer of dust in the air, and now I could not see what was outside the barb wire, just dust. Nuclear missiles were wedged into the ground, with only half of their bodies left. Interestingly, the missiles had something that looked like bite marks on them...

"Why did you call me here for anyway?" I asked. Marceline was ahead of me, a torchlight in her hand. "Well, I saw a trapdoor here somewhere with a star. I was wondering if you knew what it meant." I looked around, wondering what had caused this place to be destroyed. As we kept on looking, I took the chance to talk to her. "Is life good for you?"

"Nope," she replied. "Every day is just full of vengeance for Finn. Fire Princess has been madly looking for Xavier ever since, and Jared is still missing. When will this madness end? Hope your God has a plan to solve this..."

_Hm, maybe this is a good time to tell her about God._ "Lemme tell you something Marcy," I said, trying to catch up with her pace." God does not solve problems straightaway. He is not your wish-giver or fairy or whatever, no, not like that. You see, in the Bible, he wanted people to have faith it will happen. You could say he was testing them. But that's my point, maybe he wants to test your faith in him."

Marceline stopped walking. She turned around to face me, hands on her hips. "Oh, that so? Then why would he let something such as the death of Finn happen? You said he would never let anybody die, but then why did he let our friends go missing or killed?"

Now this was a hard question to answer. Thus, I answered her question by telling about eternal life through Jesus Christ,the story of Stephen, and how God has different destinies for each individual.

"So now you are telling me that people can choose to die, and that dying is actually eternal life forever with Jesus Christ?" She put a hand on her arm and rubbed it in an up-and-down motion. After a few moments, she nodded her head and put a hand on my cheek. "Alright, I understand. Just believe in God. So where is Pb, if you can tell me?"

I sniffed the air in all directions, trying to catch the scent of a demon in the air. Frankly, by doing this, I felt really stupid. "There," I pointed in the right direction." Elmore High School."

The vampire looked at my eyes for a few moments, looking as if I was joking. After what seemed like eternal silence, she said, "How could you sniff her out?"

I explained to her that my angel Azrael had a special ability to sniff out demons. She gaped her mouth opened and did her best "Holy Shit" expression. She then shrugged and went over to hug me tightly. I blushed and grabbed her by the waist, relishing the texture. I then nuzzled my face into her hair. I wished I could touch her more, but I resisted the temptation to...okay,never mind you know what I am saying.

We both let go, and she told me, "Don't try to follow me by the way. I want to save P-Bubs by myself." I understood what she was saying, and nodded my head in response.

"Bye," she said.

"Yeah,bye."

After she floated away, I turned into Azrael and flew back to Gumball's house.

There was a forest next to the road I was flying over. It looked quite dense, with so many trees outside Elmore City. I could not imagine how they built so many trees through the years, and something tells me it was not for reforestation. If that is so, then..._why?_

Sigh...anyway I got more problems to deal with now. I got an evil brother and a sister who is missing. I know its wrong to love her, but...her character really made me fall for her._ Smart, good listener, not judgmental, patient,__compassionate, and most importantly, my very first girlfriend._ I wished I could reunite our family the way it was before, but now, it seems practically unreachable.

As I was deep in thought, I spotted a yellow-orange light coming from below. It flickered and spread shadows of the trees on the ground. From where I was, I could make out two silhouettes sitting on the ground.

"_Go down to them. They will give you details on what is going to happen next and how to be prepared for it." _Azrael's voice whispered.

_Huh, that so?_

Curiosity got the better of me, and swiftly but quietly, I swooped down to an area near the source of the light and hid behind a bush. When I felt assured I was totally hidden, I peeked through the leaves, making use of the light source to see, which I realized was actually a camp fire.

Unfortunately, only one figure could be seen. The other was behind a tree. There was long, orange hair on him that reached down to the waist. He was wearing a blue shirt that revealed his left shoulder. A red skirt donned his legs, stretching down to his knees. _Hey,wait a sec..this is not a man, its a girl! And I know one person that has long orange_ hair...Helen, my long lost sister.  


"Michael, I know you are in that bush." Helen said, her eyes still on the campfire. My heart started to pound furiously against the walls of my chest, feeling as if I was prepared to fight somebody in a boxing match._ Well, here goes. Be strong, Michael. Just calm down..._

Slowly, I stepped out of the bush, twigs and leaves brushing at my face. I barely noticed them. I put my hands behind my head, looking at the ground. Not knowing what to say, I muttered, "Hey, s'up?"

I then moved my eyes to face Helen, her amber brown eyes looking at me with no expression. I bet she felt awkward as well.

"Come on Michael. We have a lot to catch up on."

I sat on the ground, crossing my legs together and looked at Helen's partner, who was sitting next to me.

The person with Helen looked like she was middle-aged, but bloodshot black eyes made her look as if she had not been sleeping for a while. Short black hair ran down to her neck. "Your name?" I asked her.

"Frances Phillips, mother of Jared, your friend." We shook hands.

Helen explained that Mrs Phillips and her were neighbors in Elmore Town and was helping her in a mystery that had haunted her for years: there were some unknown waveform patterns of a mysterious energy ever since 1943.

"I have been getting strong signals pulsing strongly everyday, ranging from 100 to 280 kilohertz. It affected everything that relied on any form energy-kinetic energy, electrical energy, all sorts. It keeps rising higher and higher everyday." Mrs Phillips said, showing me a printout of a line graph from her pocket. A purple line was rising steadily on the graph, rising higher and higher by the moment.

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble, and everything I saw was shaking. After a few minutes, it stopped. Then, something like a heartbeat rang through the air. Looking up at the night sky, I could see auroras illuminating the surroundings.

Worst of all, the campfire died out. I looked at where Elmore City was, and realized that _all of the lights were dead. leaving it in darkness._

"Its happening again..." Helen and Frances stood up, looking worriedly at the sky.

This is weird...I looked at my demon sword and saw it was glowing. Whoa...what could this mean?

**So guys, this is an awesome chapter. This took me some time to write as I was busy. **

**Hope u enjoyed it as much as I did!;)**


	7. Finding The Answer

**Michael's P.O.V**

As I thought about why the sword was glowing red, a voice that was hushed spoke:

_Beware of the One that can destroy your physical being, but fear even more the one that can destroy your spirit.._

That was weird. Where had that voice come from? I looked around, but only saw Helen and Frances, still looking quite shocked from the strange phenomenon we had witnessed. Now this gets even more and more creepy by the second...

Frances shook her head, as if trying to clear the cobwebs from her skull. "Hey guys, I may have to go. I need to get back to my research and see if I am too late again.." She ran in the direction of some bushes, and she was gone.

Leaving us all alone,though.

Helen inched closer towards me, putting her arms around me. Her eyes looked at me hypnotically, blinking her eyes in a way that made me feel very warm. "So, now we are alone, let's talk about life."

"I-uh-" She slammed her lips onto mine, licking the inside of my mouth with her tongue in a snake-like motion."Mmmmmm..."

"I love you, Michael," she murmured through the kiss, while running her hand in to my shirt, feeling my abs.

"I love you too, my sister." I gently pushed her off me. "But we need a lot to catch up on."

We sat down on the ground near the fire. I looked at Elmore and saw it was lighting up again. _Guess the mysterious pulses faded away..but still..what caused those blackouts anyway?_

"So how's life?" Helen asked me.

I put a hand behind my neck. "Well, its kinda stressed up." I started telling her about Finn's death, the destruction of the Fire Kingdom, Xavier's plans on killing me for good, Kee-Oth was still on the loose..

She nodded in response to my experiences, obviously in thought. "Wait, if God wanted you to preach the message to everyone you meet, why did you stop? You were always faithful to God as long as I can remember."

I sighed and looked up at the stars. "My faith is being drained everyday...I have seen Ooo being totally destroyed because of me...Xavier says Christianity is a lie, and that Satanism is the real faith that the world should believe." I covered my face with my hands and sobbed, tears flowing down my cheeks like a river.

"Hey bro, don't cry...this is part of life:think about it," Helen comforted me." What if Finn wanted to go to heaven all along? Do you think he died just because he wanted to save you? Of course not, they died because they cared about others, not themselves. Jesus did the same when he died on the cross."

_So...they did not die for nothing.._My mood lightened a bit and I gave her my best 'Thanks Dude' look.

I drew her towards me and I kissed her on the cheek, and then I moved my mouth towards her neck, biting the skin.

"Ohh..." Helen started to blush and she put a hand on my hair.

Suddenly, there was a movement from the bushes. I turned my attention to them, and Marceline was there, panting. "Michael, you gotta help us! Kee-Oth is trying to kill Peebles!"

I stood up, and asked where he was. "At the Elmore Nuclear Factory!"


End file.
